My fault
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Beck made a mistake. He ended up hurting more people then he intended. His guilt is eating him alive. TorixBeckxJade. Will one mistake cost him everything?   Please read and review : thanks!


Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious!

AN- So I came up with this and I really hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks!

.

.

'I don't know how it happened, it just did. One minute Tori was talking to me about how I should get back together with Jade and the next thing I knew, I wake up to see her lying naked in my bed.' I looked at myself and saw the same.

'What did I do? This wasn't what I wanted to do.' My eyes were wide opened as I looked at her. 'She's not the person I want in my bed. She's not the one I love…so why did I do it?'

I quietly got out of bed and began to dress myself. My eyes never left her, I just starred at her. I sat on the couch and waited for her to wake up, I have to settle this. I don't love Tori. I love Jade…this wasn't suppose to happen.

Minutes later, I hear a silent gasp. I look at my bed. Tori was sitting up starring right at me, holding the blanket to her chest. I starred at her. She had an expression that said what-the-hell-did-we-do.

"B-Beck…" She said softly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so sorry." I said to her, I refused to meet her eyes any longer. I looked down at the floor. After what seemed years she spoke.

"I-I know…but Beck, why didn't you stop? I asked you if we should be doing this, and you didn't say no. You kissed me and you did it with me. You could have said no but you didn't"

" Maybe it was suppose to happen. You did it because you wanted to…and I wanted to do it too. We're supposed to be happy. I gave you something special." Her voice was trembling with fear; she was going to cry no doubt in that.

"Tori, you know I love Jade." I whispered. This can't be happening.

"You took my virginity away! You knew exactly what you were doing! You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you. Why is that? You said your self you were glad you and Jade broke up. And then you made the first move by kissing me."

"Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I never meant for this to happen, Tori."

"But it did! It did happen! So what? Now your going to throw me away after you took away my woman hood?"

"Tori…I didn't mean to. I swear it was not my intention to hurt you. But we can not tell anyone what happened, please. I swear this was not my intention. I didn't want to take away your "woman hood" I never meant to hurt you like this but I can't be with you. I love Jade." I glanced up to her, tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're not the Beck I know. I thought that giving myself to you meant you would be with me. You and Jade broke up a week ago. You said to me you were glad you two broke up! You kissed me and had sex with me! And now you just want to pretend like it never happened?" Tori yelled. I looked at her, I'm so sorry Tori.  
"Tori I'm…I'm so sorry."

"You know what? Forget it, Beck Oliver. You're just like all the other guys in this world. You're only after a girl for sex and I was stupid enough to believe you cared about me. So I'll grant you your wish and pretend nothing ever happened. I'll tell Jade tha-"

"No! Don't tell Jade anything! Please, I beg you!" I pleaded. If Jade knew…she would never look at me ever again. I-I wouldn't be able to live without her. And it took me this long and this mistake to realize it.

"I'm not like you, Beck. I won't hurt her just for the joy of this. But what am I suppose to do? Tell her that she doesn't have a boyfriend or should I tell her she does." Tori glared at me as she spat out those words.

"Tell her…she does…" I said blankly. I heard Tori laugh with anger.

"Wow…And don't worry, I won't tell her what happened. I'm not as cold hearted as you."

"Tori…I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I swear!" I exclaimed. Her tears were dried and she shook her head while having a smug smile on her face.

"You're more pathetic than I thought. It makes me wonder what I ever saw in you." Tori said. She pointed at the door.

"Get out, I need to change." She motioned me to exit. I got up and did as she wanted. I grabbed my car keys, and my school bag.

"I'm going to school…do you need a ride home?"

"I don't want anything to do with you ever again." She spat out. Her voice full with anger. I walked out the RV and walked to my car. How could I have done this to Tori…to Jade? I took something special from Tori. And I gave her false hoped. I broke her…I broke Tori. How could I do this to her? She's so sweet…she was like my sister. And I just hurt her in the worst way possible. And Jade…I can't even believe I cheated on her like this. I know we weren't together but she was chasing after me and I went behind her back and slept with another girl. This shouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault. Why am I such an idiot?

I pulled into the parking lot of the school. My guilt and my shame will follow me forever. I saw Andre waving and smiling at me. Oh my god! I never thought of him either. He's in love with Tori. He…loves her. And I took her away. I took her something Andre will never have. If he ever found out, he would never forgive me. I went behind his back and took away what should have been his.

"Hey man!" Andre said as I walked to the front of the school. I looked up at him. His smile, it would be gone if I told him what I did.

"You alright?" He asked, I stopped my thoughts and smiled at him.

"Yeah, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I lied. He nodded and walked with me inside to my locker. I saw Jade at her locker. I wonder if Tori told her yet…that I said I would be her boyfriend again. I want to be with her, but I don't want to lie. But if I tell her the truth she will never speak or even look at me again.  
"Ah, I see you're still hanging off of little Miss Jade West." Andre said, I starred at her too long.

"Yeah…" My voice faded. I looked away. Just then I heard the doors of the front door open. I looked to see and it was her. Tori Vega walked in with her sister. She walked right past me but is it me or did I feel it get cold when she walked by. She hates me, and she's showing it. I felt it.

"Well, I'll see you later. I have to go get me flirt on with Vega…Tori that is not Trina." He joked. He waved at her and Tori did her best to smile. But it faded when she saw me. I looked away.

"Aw, she looked sad, better go cheer her up. See ya!" Andre said as he left my side and walked over to his dream girl. I felt the pain of guilt hit me. I looked over at Jade who was talking to Cat and Robbie. I wanted so badly to tell her everything but I couldn't. I have to keep my mouth shut. I hurt one girl already; I don't want to hurt another. I swallowed hard and looked at Andre. He was holding Tori in his arms…did she tell him? Is that why he's holding her? She's crying…oh no! She told him, no! I grabbed my bag and went to class. Crap, I forgot. Andre is in my class. I breathed heavily. This is not happening.

I was first in class, not even Mr. Freeman was there, he's my math teacher. I watched as the class room began to fill up with students. And then I saw him…Andre looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. I felt my face go red. He walked over to me and shook his head.

"Andre I'm so-" I began to apologize but he cut me off.

"She started crying and I asked why." I felt the shot of shame and guilt go up my spine again.

"But she didn't want to tell me. She said she would be fine. But man, I just wish she would trust me more. I want to help her, you know?" Andre said. I felt relieved.

"Dude, you sure you're ok? Your face is all red." He said feeling my forehead.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine." I lied…again.  
"Alright enough with the chattering, take your seats." Mr. Freeman said walking in. Andre looked at me and rolled his eyes as he sat in his desk. The rest of the class seemed to be never ending. But I couldn't focus. I screwed up big time. And I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. I'm sorry Tori. I'm sorry Andre. I'm sorry Jade. This was my mistake, you shouldn't pay for it.


End file.
